


The Hunt shall go on

by Nekofluff88



Series: At the Wrong Place, At the Wrong Time [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Eileen the Crow is mentioned but not actually in this story, Mentions and hints of NPCS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekofluff88/pseuds/Nekofluff88
Summary: The Good Hunter has been out of the dream for a while and is mortal once more. But even his swiftness and skill will not be enough when facing a Nightmarish threat.
Series: At the Wrong Place, At the Wrong Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902709
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Hunt shall go on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicF4ux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicF4ux/gifts).



A crow caws as they fly off in the night sky from the sound of a blade slicing through flesh. The good hunter had struck down another beast. Beasts in the woods are common but to find and kill an Abhorrent beast is quite the game in the hunt. The scourge of the beasts had infected the city of Yharnam and flooded the streets with blood every night. The forest was no exception. It seems as if every acre was full of infected huntsmen and beasts. The night was still so young and the good hunter had sat next to their prey to clean off their blade. A hunter’s job was never an easy task. The good hunter glanced at their prey before taking their hat off and wiping the sweat from their head. Taking a deep breath standing up before taking any supplies that remained on the beast. A few blood vials, beast pellets, and cocktails. Seems as if a blood-drunk had taken a little too much blood. The blood-drunks were always a hassle in the hunt. Striking down anything they can find to give into their blood lust. Their carelessness leads to consequences in this world. And many have been careless in their actions. The good hunter did his best to remain careful and on their toes. Their reaction had always been on speed with the fights and bloodshed of the night. 

It’s been a long time since the hunter had left the dream. He became a mortal man once more. But hadn’t forgotten. The old hunter had spoken back then. Speaking about forgetting the dream and leaving the dreadful nightmare that is the Hunter’s Dream. Others had remembered the dream and would suggest the Good hunter to think about their own actions. But protecting the innocent and the people that remain uninfected had been the goal. Beasts were known to attack and kill unprovoked. Sensing the blood and giving in to their eternal lust. The goal of the Hunter was to hunt the beasts and cleanse the streets and forest. Although some time ago, he had been given a task of the Hunter of Hunters. Taking on the oath, had he remained sane was a must. Never to give in and cleanse the land of the Blood-drunks. The Hunter of Hunters had been a group of foreign hunters that struck down infected Hunters who had a little too much blood for their own good. Striking them down before they devolve into a much bigger threat. Some hunters had become complex monsters of different sorts while their insight and knowledge continued to diminish. The good hunter had come across many drunks during their hunt, but without the dream, he had to stay cautious to never be caught off guard.

The good hunter had learned the patterns of many and had studied those around enough to get by. He knew never to let his guard down, especially when being alone and everything seemed quiet. 

It was about time he decided to go on and hunt down something more difficult. To hunt other hunters that have lost themselves to the blood, no longer being mentally sane. The good Hunter had to be careful and stay on top when it comes to other hunters. No longer having the dream, one single death will be permanent. Struck down by another Hunter wasn’t on their to-do list. Nor being eaten by a Beast or Great One. They have done so much to prevent that. But alas, their job requires them to do very deadly tasks. Heading back to the Beast Eater, the Master of the League for information. Not exactly being a League member themselves, the Hunter sought out for some insight. The Master of the League had been around, aiding hunters, especially in the Nightmare where it’s dreaded among all hunters alike. A sort of Hell that leads to Hunters and beasts inside an eternal hunt. Seeming to never end, unless it’s truly broken. The curse spoken of those in the hamlet after the massacre. The fate of those that let themselves go and struck down. A dreaded nightmare that one shall never recover from. The League Master did not fear the Nightmare or what was offered. It seemed as if he could never go blood-drunk. Something about his purpose and goals must have a strong hold in his belief that keeps him sane and focused despite his past actions. But as the Good Hunter met up with the League master, he had spoken to the Hunter about recent invasions that may benefit in their search, but with a large invasion leads to dangers. Hunters and beasts alike will be roaming later in the night but with those hunts, another threat will be hunting. 

“You feel the presence of a Nightmare, I suggest you avoid it. Turn away and never look back. The Nightmare Hunter hunts this very night.” The League master spoke so sternly, meaning to be taken seriously. “Do not enter their cold gaze, nor attempt to fight when confronted. Do not provoke or you’ll be greeted with a horrendous vermin like appearance.” 

“A vermin-like appearance? You are known to hunt Vermin and beasts alike, do you not?” The Good hunter had questioned the League Master’s words.

“Vermin, Beasts, Drunkards, anything that poses a threat or corrupts is what I intend to hunt. But this is one creature I do not bother. I suggest you do the same for your own good.” The League Master had warned before turning away. 

The Good hunter had walked away, unsure of what to think. But the way the Master had spoken had dropped a heavy thought in the hunter’s mind.  _ Would it be a good idea to hunt hunters, or should it be for another night?  _ There is much to gain for the task but the risk. The Hunt as it has always been a risk the Good Hunter was willing to take. Buf if the Master of the League shows his concerns about the decision. Then it must mean something more. Perhaps the prize will be much greater on this very night. The Higher the risks have always had the bigger prizes. Not the most honorable task but respectable as to protect the sane citizens left. And prevent the threats from extending outwards from the city. The idea of preventing the spread had given the Hunter a feeling of more purpose than what would be seen. The old Powder Keg in Old Yharnam had always thought otherwise. But beasts cannot always be under control. Beasts will ravage anything they find despite what could be said. People still have fear in their hearts and in nature, it will never change. The blood-lusted flesh hunger beasts cannot stray from their new desires even if it’s seen for a short time, they will and shall give in for it's new in their nature. What was before is no longer, and what is now is true. 

A fool would believe a beast could be trained and well mannered. Worse than a wild animal, the destruction is far more than what those around want to believe. But with a straight thought and mind, keeping the balance of their sanity and the hunt had made them realize their job and the cautions that others will fail to see. The Hunter of Hunters have always been successful in their own jobs and will continue their work. Although some had failed with the ideas of things becoming pointless, or corruption of another source. The fear of going nowhere and forever working until their own death. It is not until one questions their life and the possibilities that can happen will shatter their mental state. The older one gets, the harder it becomes. The Crow Hunter, Eileen had nearly felt that fate when knowing her own had failed in his own way and turned his back on his own covenant for another. A covenant that causes one’s purity to go vile and the lust is to a queen with a corrupt supply. 

To feel a false purpose before anything happens and lead to being forgotten, not a single thought to the Queen, the realization of this had prevented the Good hunter from corrupting in his own mind of her alluring tone. To stay true to his own Covenant, he hadn’t accepted the vile blood that creates a dangerous kind of hunter, The Vileblood. A scourge of it’s own that threatens the streets and newly hunters from ever finding a way to cure and fix the curse of the scourge. The Evils of two powers and the lesser of two evils. The Church had corrupted their people and held power among those that fear. Fear the Old blood they say. And fear that, that corrupts. The Vilebloods who had taken the forbidden blood from the college far deep into the woods. The blood is so vile and evil, it changes the minds of those who drink upon it. Those of royalty and power of their own had indulged in the corruption and spread all parts of the castle. The evil had dripped through and through the kingdom and creating a threat that the Church faced. Vile Vamprics would have spread out and hunted anyone they had found to receive the blood of their enemies. The dregs of their prey for the very Queen that had corrupted their minds. The kingdom had become a hive and it had become a battle to power between those of the Church and those of Cainhurst. At times arise, the Church had created a faction among themselves to exterminate those of the Corrupt royal blood. The being dressed in white along with a golden helm would be trained in the ways of killing the vile people that the Vilebloods were.

The fateful night of the castle leading to a massive battle between those that execute and those that corrupt. But as time went on, the people of Yharnam had nearly forgotten but kept their superstitions up to date. Cainhurst had no stand after the battle, and the Church had been victorious but at the cost of their faction. Between the two factions, it had been known that only two remained. The Queen herself, and a young Executioner yet to kill his first Vileblood. But alas, of the Good Hunter’s last few visits. Logarious had remained but slain by his blade. The Queen’s door had remained open until the summons were delivered to the final Executioner. The Executioner had slain the Vile Queen and in the end, the Executioner had taken his own life to close the story of the Church’s success. Yet all had been only in vain when the Good hunter had resurrected the Queen by accident. Leaving the Vilebloods to stand victorious. But of the story of Cainhurst, it continues with Vilebloods roaming freely. Those who had escaped the night of the execution. 

If stories speak correctly, perhaps there’s a few vile threats lingering in the woods. Posing a threat to those around and a threat to those of the League. And perhaps tonight would be a night of success. Although tonight would be a night of risks as well. The presence of this Nightmare Hunter that the Master had spoken warnings of. It will truly be a game of risk and a gamble at most. The Forbidden woods was vast, many places had gone unexplored. Not even by those of the League except possibly the Master himself. The Master would warn those around from entering places or getting too far. Going to Far could easily mean no return. But the Good Hunter was willing to explore. Setting off, he had walked continuously to every part he recognized not. His cleaver and gun in hands. He kept on guard and cautious of his surroundings. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a challenge. The Good hunter is my hunter. Although the Nightmare Hunter mentioned belongs to someone I have seen on YouTube who helps streamers. Their hunters story is pretty complicated. I might not explain too much here right now...  
> This is part one. I will have Part 2 later. And that one will have the brutality of the Nightmare Hunter that is the Dark Hunter.   
> There will maybe be 3 parts to this...
> 
> I might edit this again later. I am new to this


End file.
